


Foreign Exchange

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, accidental proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: The good news: Rose and John get placed into new apartment-style dorms on their foreign exchange program to an elite American university. The bad news: They are separate dorms for boys and girls, and there is a curfew. Commence the sneaking around!





	Foreign Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> First for doctorroseprompts friends to lovers, then for dwsmutfest’s sneaking into each other’s dorm room!

Going to an American university for the semester was an adventure for both John and Rose, but they discovered far more than they anticipated. They came to League of Ivy University, one of the most elite schools in the US, expecting that as best friends, they could help each other with homesickness. The thing was, outside of their large social circle, they began to see each other in a new light.

First there was the meet and greet mixer for all the foreign exchange students, which led to everyone assuming John and Rose were a couple since they were the only Brits and came together and were holding hands. It just ended up being easier to accept the assumption than try to figure out how to explain in a way that made sense across all the cultures represented at the mixer.

Then there was the roommate situation. John’s roommate, DeAndre, and Rose’s roommate, Kelani, had been dating for years, but conservative families assured that under no circumstances would they be (officially) living together. This led to lots of trading off evenings in which John and Rose would spend time in one tiny apartment-style dorm room while DeAndre and Kelani shared the other. This wasn’t strictly within the rules, but the RAs were easily distracted and it gave John and Rose time to catch up on their favorite shows. And cuddling. And falling asleep together on the university-provided couch…

Then, finally, there was Jack’s party, which they went to as friends and left very drunk and kissing. They blamed it on the dancing and the alcohol and the moonlight, but the trigger had been pulled. There was no going back from there. They were officially a couple.

A month later, Rose and John were in a regular weekend routine: chatting with their roommates, splitting off to separate dorms, dinner, getting ready for bed together just in case they fell asleep, Netflix, cuddling, touching, snogging… and then usually one of them would get too tired or back away or the neighbors would be too loud or, one time, the girls’ RA came knocking for a “room check” after a report of a missing freshman.

They decided after that to be a little more sneaky. After all, they couldn’t afford to get sent back to London in the middle of the semester. So they decided to take the back staircases instead of the ones through the lobbies.

Except that Rose wasn’t answering her phone tonight and the back staircase required a keycard swipe from a resident to get in. John paced around the dimly lit area, hiding behind a pillar when girls came by. If only he could sneak in behind them… but it was no use. They would hear the door hadn’t shut. So he waited. That is, until he heard singing. Rose’s voice brought a broad grin to his lips. She had the window open and was singing along to her “cleaning up the dorm” playlist. Their roommates were already out on a date, so she must have been getting ready for him to come over and hadn’t heard her phone. He decided to surprise her. Her window was only on the second floor, and a convenient brick landscaping wall provided the perfect platform so that he could just barely climb up and see over the top of the window ledge. He tried to think cat-like thoughts as he approached the window, silently staying out of sight of anyone else who might see his actions and misinterpret.

Luckily, Rose was the only one who saw him. Unluckily, he had to tap on the window first, giving her a fright. She laughed so hard when she realized it was him that she couldn’t open the window for a bit, making him nervous he was going to get caught, but when she did, she helped him climb inside.

“I tried calling!” he said in his own defense as he maneuvered his lanky body and long legs over the windowsill.

“Sorry.” She bit her lip in atonement, but a spark in her eyes gave away the fact that she was hiding something. He let his gaze wander over her clothing: comfy T-shirt, short cotton shorts, no shoes… Just like their usual nights in. He looked around her bedroom: everything just as she usually had it, if a bit cleaner from her efforts today.

She interrupted his curious pondering. “C’mon, I was thinking of something a little different for tonight.”

Instead of their usual Netflix show, she had a playlist of slow and romantic songs cued up in the dimly lit living area. “Since we’ve both already eaten dinner, I thought maybe just dessert?” She pulled out a pan of brownies from where they were keeping warm in the tiny kitchenette’s half-size oven.

“Ooo brilliant. You know how much I love your brownies!”

He sent her his best roguish smile in thanks and accepted the treat. Apparently, the smile had the desired effect because she blushed and ducked her head before meeting his gaze again.

“Yeah?” She took a brownie for herself.

“Ohhhh, yes,” he groaned as he swallowed a bite. Rose gaped for a moment, pupils dilating in interest, until she cleared her throat and tilted her head toward the living area. He followed her lead, grabbing a second brownie on his way, and bounced down on the couch next to her. They ate their brownies in comfortable silence for a minute.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Rose began, waiting until he had swallowed the last bite of his second brownie before continuing. “We’ve been dating for a month, yeah?”

“Well, in the most formal, official capacity, I suppose, but we’ve been _together_ for a lot longer, at least in my mind.” He shrugged. “There’s been no one for me but you, Rose. Not since we met.”

“Well, there was that French girl,” Rose mumbled.

“No,” he denied in full sincerity. “She wanted _me_ , not the other way around. In fact, when she kissed me, quite unexpectedly if you will recall, it felt like I had done something wrong. I apologized to you…”

“And I asked you, ‘What for?’” she filled in, remembering the moment with more humor than she felt at the time.

“Of course, I backtracked, brushed it off, thinking that if you didn’t _know_ then I got it wrong about what I meant to you. To me, it felt like cheating, but I thought it didn’t mean anything to you and that you weren’t interested in me like that.”

“And to me, I thought that we weren’t together so I didn’t have a right to be upset.”

“But you were and I’m still sorry for that, though I maintain my original point: _You_ are the only person I have wanted to be with. For much longer than a month.”

“Maybe two months?” she joked.

“Oooo much longer than that,” he teased back, tickling her side. She shrieked and giggled until a neighbor banged on the wall for them to quiet down.

The two settled in again, this time even closer together than before.

“It’s always been you for me, too, you know,” she confessed. “Probably since the day we met.”

“At which time, you were dating someone else, might I point out.” He raised an eyebrow, but this was all ancient history. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her ex.

“Shut up,” she scolded lightly and slapped at his shoulder. “I’m tryin’ to tell you something important here.”

“Yeah?” He sat up straight and faced her, serious now except for the constant mischievous light in his eyes. “I’m listening.”

Rose started over, nervously twisting her hands in her lap. “Like you said, we’re been _together_ for a lot longer than a month… And while I love what we have, I was wondering if you wanted… more.”

“More… what?” he asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

“John.” She shook her head and smiled. It was so him to be lost when it came to this conversation. “We keep getting interrupted every time we have been… physical.”

“Oh!” The lightbulb went off almost visibly in John’s head.

“So,” she went on when it was clear he wasn’t going to answer but definitely looked interested, “do you want more of that? With me? Physically?”

“Ahhhh, well.” John scratched the back of his neck in sheepish admission. “To be completely honest, yeah, I do. I really do. But I don’t want to pressure you into anything! If you don’t want it! I just… Rose, you’re so perfect and, of course, I… well, I shouldn’t expect you’d want to. In fact, I shouldn’t have said anything. I know you probably don’t, I’m sorry, I don’t want you to think this isn’t enough because it is and what we have is wonderful and I don’t want to make you feel like it isn’t… and you know what? I’ll just go.”

Rose watched him blabber on and on, falling a bit more for him the redder his blush grew and the harder he tried to be a gentleman.

“If you go, you’ll miss out on the surprise I had planned,” she pointed out nonchalantly, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Surprise?” He tugged at his earlobe now, another of his tells.

“Mmhm. But first, are you going to ask me the same question I asked you? You’re making an awful lot of assumptions about what my answer would be, after all. You’re supposed to be the scientist out of the two of us.” She placed her hand on his knee and stroked it just so… and he instantly relaxed at her touch. “What would your renowned professors think with you jumping to conclusions without having done proper research?”

John gulped and opened his mouth a few times before the words would come out. “And you? Do you want more, physically, with me?”

“Well, ’s like you said.” She shrugged to mirror his earlier one and watched her finger trace circles around his kneecap. “What we have now is enough, and if you didn’t want to, I’d be fine, but I really, really want to, too.” She smiled up at him, fluttering her lashes in the way she knew melted him. She deeply enjoyed rendering him speechless like this.

“Are you still... um, do you have the thing?” He nodded down to her lap. Bless him. Before coming to the US, she’d had problems with bad periods so she’d had an IUD put in. John had taken care of her when she was feeling poorly, so he knew about it and how much it helped.

“Yeah,” she laughed. “Still there.”

“Good because I don’t have any… well, there’s one in my wallet in case we ever did, but I only brought my ID card tonight because I didn’t think…”

“You were carrying a condom in your wallet specifically in case we spontaneously decided to have sex?” she asked bluntly.

“Don’t make fun.” He blushed even deeper red.

“I’m not!” She stroked his cheek and softened her gaze. “I think that’s really hot. That maybe one day we’d just lose ourselves and… it would happen.”

“Yeah,” he breathed, inches from her lips.

“Do you dream about it?”

He nodded. His hand moved higher and higher up her thigh.

“Me too. Do you think about it in the shower?”

He sucked in a breath and nodded again, but before she could ask a more specific question, he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Kissing turned to snogging, and soon enough, tongues got involved. There was no stopping the escalation of the mood from merely a _talk_ about sex to actual foreplay. Her fingers raked through his hair as his dared to brush across her breasts.

Then she tried to maneuver so that she was straddling his lap.

“Ooof!” Her knee slid between the sofa cushions and she nearly fell off. He caught her around the waist just in time... except that one hand landed squarely on her bum as she slipped. They both burst out laughing at the situation.

 “John,” she giggled and stood. “I think we should relocate this.”

“But you set it up for in here, didn’t you? Lights, music, brownies…” He stood and took her hands in his, brushing his thumbs across the backs of her hands.

“Was it romantic?” she asked, already proud of herself.

“Oh yes. Was it romantic that I climbed up to your window like a hero in a cheesy novel?”

“Very much so,” she laughed and pecked a kiss to his cheek. Which became a kiss to his jaw, which became a kiss to his neck…

Before she could get too carried away, he scooped her up in a bridal carry, making her squeal and squirm, and carried her down the hall to her room.

“So impatient,” she chastised, slapping lightly at his chest.

“Well, we agreed the bedroom was a better location for this, yes? I’m simply making the journey more efficient.” He waggled his eyebrows and plopped her on her bed.

“I’ll show you efficient.” She lifted her T-shirt and tossed it across the room in a quick motion, revealing her lack of bra underneath. He copied her T-shirt toss and climbed onto the bed over her.

“You really are the most beautiful woman in the world, you know,” he informed her matter-of-factly. He laid on his side next to her and traced a hand up her stomach to her newly revealed breasts.

“Good thing you’re exactly my type then.” She intended it to come off far more casual than it did, surprising even herself with her breathy, sultry tone.

He leaned down to kiss her for it, and they were swept away again into the interlocking of lips – of hearts – and the heady lust of young love. He bucked his hips at her sucking on his lower lip, and she felt his readiness pressing against her. She let her need for him drive her hand farther down until she was cupping his bulge, then tracing the outline of him through his clothing. Clothing. Why were they still half dressed, anyway?

He seemed to have the same thought as he played with the band of her shorts. She lifted her hips in encouragement and he slid them off. She helped with his own, and they repeated the pattern with her lacy knickers (which he sent her a filthy smile for) and his boxers.

After so many nights of fantasizing about him, there he was, bare in bed with her. The very bed where she touched herself, wishing it was him, until she came with his name on her lips. He dipped a finger through her curls, into her center. She was so slick and wet and ready for him.

After some exploring, which did not go unappreciated, he found her clit and circled it.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Rose,” he admitted. “To see you come undone, to know that I can make you feel this way.”

She whimpered in response. “Need you, John, please.” She stroked at his weeping cock, guiding him to her center as he settled between her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust forward, entering her for the first time.

Never before had a boy been so gentle, so attentive, so loving in the way he slid in and out of her tight, hot wetness. It was truly making love, here in this university dorm, sneaking around curfew hours and co-ed rules. Though she knew her roommate was similarly occupied for the evening, knowing she could technically walk in at any moment sent a thrill through Rose. The RA could knock on the door or someone could report the noises they were making. It was dangerous and illicit, but also so completely safe and beautiful at the same time. There was no one in the world she trusted more than John.

Her heart overflowed with love for him and it came spilling off her lips. “Love you, loveyou, I love you,” she panted in time with their rhythm.

“I love you, my Rose,” he groaned against her neck. “So fucking much.”

She giggled at his unusual profanity, squeezing her muscles around him. He picked up the pace from soft lovemaking to honest fucking now, making her moan in delight.

“Yes! Right there,” she babbled encouragement. “Don’t stop.”

“Rose, Rose… Rose,” he chanted her name. “I’m… I’m going to…”

His grip on her hips tightened, and he rubbed her clit in just the right way. She shattered around him and somehow it was every. bit. as glorious as she imagined it would be. Her orgasm tipped his over the edge. She felt him spill himself within her and how he pulsed with ecstasy. The thought crossed her mind that she wanted to do this with him for the rest of her life. He kissed her neck as their bodies relaxed in chemical bliss, and he pulled out of her. They rolled on their sides to face each other and cuddled up close, legs intertwining.    

“THAT was the best first-time sex anyone has ever had,” she declared definitively.

“It’s a sign.” He shook his head as if he knew it the whole time. “We were meant to be.”

“Never doubted it,” she agreed.

They grinned at each other and their silliness.

“You know, though,” he contemplated, “that was only our first nighttime sex. We’d have to try a morning shag too just to be sure.”

“My Saturday morning is all yours, then,” she flirted back and reached up to kiss him. “I’ll clear my schedule.”

He hummed in delight, knowing that her “schedule” was to spend time with him anyway.

They cuddled and flirted until they grew sleepy, then flirted some more as they got ready for bed. When they were both back in bed, under the covers this time, she turned to him in seriousness.

“I really do love you, you know.”

“I heard once that it doesn’t count if you say it during or right after shagging,” he teased, but when she bit her lip and looked away to the moonlight streaming in through the window, he directed her gaze back to him with a gentle hand on her cheek. “I know you do. And I love you too, Rose.”

She snuggled closer and smiled. “Hey, at the end of term, when we get back to London, we are going to have to find a new place to live…”

“Yeah?” He stroked a hand down her bare skin and back up again.

“What if it was the same one? I mean, we could share… if you want.”

He was silent so she lifted her head to read his expression. He was smiling sheepishly. “I had already assumed that we would.” She laughed in relief.

“Just wait until we tell everyone back home about us,” she mused.

“You know my sister will want to come to America too,” he chuckled.

“Why’s that?”

“Apparently it’s the place to find husbands.”

Rose gasped as his eyes widened.

“Shit, I haven’t asked you yet…” he fumbled. “That was tomorrow’s plan. Shit. I ruined the surprise again. I had it all planned and everything… Listen, I know it’s too soon and we’re not even done with uni yet, but if we know it’s going to happen someday anyway… Stupid idea, sorry.” He raked a hand down his face in embarrassment. “I wanted it to be so romantic. It’s mad, and everyone will say we’re moving too fast, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Rose. And I just...”

She grinned down at him and placed a finger on his lips.

“Hey,” she suggested casually, “I have an idea for what we can do tomorrow – after our first morning shag, of course – how about we get engaged?”

He grabbed her finger away from his lips so he could pull her down into their last snog of the night. They wandered into dreamland in each other’s arms, floating on the happiness of being young and in love.


End file.
